All-Out Brawl
Mowgli, Reia and 17 finally returned to the Seeonee and confronted Shere Khan, who is always fierce, and Cortex, who has equipped with a power suit who knows Sonja and Reia's every move, technique and form. But the only form Cortex doesn't know was Ultra Instinct. Risk of becoming a monster, Mowgli throws away the torch into the water. Mowgli: I'm Mowgli from the Seeonee and this is my home! Shere Khan: That was the stupidest thing you could've done. Now, you have nothing. No claws, no fur, no teeth and no friends. - Reia is the first to call the Law of the Jungle. Reia: "This is the Law of the Jungle, as old and as true as the sky". Shere Khan: What is this? Kiva: "The wolf that keeps it may prosper," Sonja: "But the wolf that breaks it will die." Shere Khan: You fools. Neo Cortex: Don't listen to those morons! Sasha: "Like the creeper that girdles the tree trunk.." 17: "..the Law runneth over and back." Shere Khan: Fine! Rise up, all of you! You want to put yourselves between me and the man-cub!? All: "For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." Neo Cortex: Enough! - Neo's suit powers up and ready for a fight. Neo Cortex: If this will be the fate of the jungle, SO BE IT!!! - Neo charged towards Lloyd first and attacked him with brute force. Collete: LLOYD! Reia: Heroes, ATTACK!! - The gang charged towards Cortex in an all-out assault against him. Kiva: One all-out assault, coming up! - Cortex turned around and, with his shield engaged, turned attention to them. Neo Cortex: This suit knows your every move.. This time, I shall reign triumphant! Kiva: That's what you think, Cortex! - One by one, the gang fought against Cortex and failed. Even Sonja is having trouble. Reia transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and fight him, but was easily beaten within 5 seconds. At that moment, Reia has no choice. Cortex charged towards Kiva, but Reia takes Cortex's wrist and Kiva sees that Reia goes into the incompleted state of Ultra Instinct once again. Even Sonja sees it for the first time. Sonja: Kiva: Reia... - Reia fought against Cortex, deep within the jungle, and sees Mowgli climbing a dead tree, luring Shere Khan. Reia knew she had to finish Cortex. Reia: Ka...me... - Cortex blasted his lasers, but kept missing as Reia moved closer. Reia: ...ha...me... Neo Cortex: I will finish you!!! - Cortex used his powerful laser towards Reia, but using her spirit energy, Reia makes a decoy and double back. She went through the smoke and delivered the final blow against Cortex. Reia: HA!!!! - The blast separated Cortex from his suit and crashed into the ground. Reia flew in after him. Neo Cortex: No, no! Please! Call her off!! Kiva: Reia, stop! - Before Kiva can react, Cortex pulled his ray gun, but Reia pushed it away, grabbed him and put three fingers in his head. She is learning what he knows and this trance left him tramatised. Her glow faded and she tossed Cortex to Sonja. Reia: He's all yours. Make sure he gets a stray jacket when he goes to prison. He won't be getting back up. Sonja: - Much to Kiva's surprise, Reia feels happy about herself for the first time since she was a child. Presea: Reia.. You're happy again. Reia: Yeah. Kiva: How can you tell? Presea: I can feel their feelings like Mantis, but from a distance. Kiva: Oh... Reia: She's right. I'll always be happy with you guys on my side. Kiva: Thanks. - Collete, Lloyd and Sheena walked by shortly after. Category:Scenes